


Etudes faîtes par un Na'avi

by Jena_ch



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jena_ch/pseuds/Jena_ch
Summary: Il y a pleins de choses que les Na'avi ne comprennent pas à propos des humains: pourquoi porte-il autant de tissus? Pourquoi ont-ils autant de couleurs de peaux, cheveux et yeux? Pourquoi posent-ils autant de questions comme des enfants? Comment ça, les humains avaient des queues? Comment les humains vivent-ils sans tsahaylu? Voici les Na'avi qui trouvent les réponses!One shots! Cette fiction est aussi postée sur Fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Neytiri te Tskaha Mo'at’ite/Jake Sully, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	1. drable 1

**Author's Note:**

> Toutes informations du film, et donc officielles, seront notées. Les autres sont inventées.

Les marcheurs de rêves étaient des pestes, des parasites et un danger pour tout les Na'avi. Même ceux des autres clans et qui habitaient bien loin de ceux qui viennent du ciel. Ils détruisaient la forêt d'Eywa. Tuaient ses enfants. Tentaient de souiller les Omaticaya avec leurs cadeaux inutiles et leurs langages. Manwë avait apprit le langage uniquement pour se protéger: savoir ce que disait son ennemi et pouvoir leur faire taire.

Ceux qui viennent du ciel osaient même porter la peau des Na'avi, la déformer avec leurs sang d'étranger et ce sans savoir utiliser les corps ainsi créée. Ils étaient très ressemblant. Et pourtant aucun marcheurs de rêves ne marchaient correctement, ne bougeaient correctement, ne s'habillaient correctement...La première différence, visible même chez le Oloeykhan JakeSully, était ce doigts en plus. Chaque marcheurs de rêves avaient cinq doigts à chaque mains et chaque pieds. Un doigts qui ne servait visiblement à rien. Les Na'avi n'en avait que quatre et le vivait parfaitement bien.

-Manwë. Fit doucement Enre, à coté de son plus jeune frère. Si tu continu à grimacer ainsi, tu auras les marques sur ton visage.

Manwë l'ignorât, continuant à foudroyer de ses grands yeux doré une marcheuse de rêves pleines d'énergie nerveuse. La jeune femme bougeait avec des gestes vifs et courts, ses mains tremblotants et sa queue fouettant l'air derrière elle. Elle souriait énormément et ne pouvait pas rester en place.

-Et tu vas attiré l'attention de son compagnon. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait l'attention que tu lui porte.

Manwë se retournât légèrement vers son frère avec un feulement: il n'aimait pas du tout l'insinuation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut? Demandât-il à son aîné.

-Que tu arrêtes de haïr les marcheurs de rêves? Mmm, non. C'est trop te demander. Pas d'un coup. Pourquoi les haït-tu?

Manwë clignât lentement des yeux, se demandant si son frère était malade ou devenu stupide.

-A part pour la guerre et les mort. Ajoutât doucement l'aîné.

-Ils sont étrange. Des étranger et des enfants qui ne savent pas parler, penser, ou bouger. Expliquât Manwë en foudroyant du regard un marcheurs de rêves qui passait.

-Nomme une chose vraiment bizarre et inexplicable chez eux.

-Le cinquième doigts.

Et quand Enre explosât de rire, Manwë se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et prit le temps de se demander pourquoi c'était cela qui l'avait marqué. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit autre chose? Quand Enre se calmât, il se tournât vers la marcheuse de rêves qui travaillait non loin et l'observât un moment. Manwë l'imitat: cherchant se que son frère trouvait de si intéressant.

-Observe ses doigts. Ordonnât son frère en partant. Observe et trouve la réponse.

Il obéit, toujours perplexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que la jeune marcheuse de rêves utilisait son cinquième doigts pour tenir la tiges qu'elle n'ajoutait pas au nœud de son tressage. Puis elle l'ajoutait, et enroulait son cinquième doigts autours de la tige qu'elle n'utilisait plus. Manwë fronçât les sourcils: les Na'avi pouvait faire la même chose. Il feulât pour lui même quand un enfant du clan vint s'asseoir devant la femelle et lui parlât avec un grand sourire. La marcheuse de rêves lui répondit avec le même sourire et commençât à tresser les cheveux de la petite en y ajoutant des plumes ou des perles. Et en quelques minutes, la petite fille avait de très jolie tresses décorés de plumes et de perles de différentes couleurs.

Et Manwë avait eut sa réponse: le cinquième doigts permettait au marcheurs de rêves de tenir plus de choses, deux doigts s'enroulant autours d'un objet chacun au lieu d'un. Les marcheurs de rêves avait une meilleure prise que les Na'avi. Mais l'orteil alors? Il ne devait rien...

Attraper.

Manwë clignât des yeux et observât la jeune femelle récupérer avec sa main les tiges qu'elle avait soulever jusqu'à elle avec son pieds. Ses cinq orteils s'étaient enroulé autours des tiges séchées, n'en avait laissé tombé que quelques unes, et les avaient soulevé.Plus tard, Enre lui expliquât que les Marcheurs de rêves et les humains avaient un meilleur équilibre que les Na'avi même sur la pointe des pieds. Les seuls à tomber était ceux qui n'étaient pas entraîné ou qui se faisaient attrapé par un Bola. Aparement, son frère avait vu une marcheuse de rêve monté les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds sans s'en rendre compte.

Manwë ne savait pas s'il voulait être en colère ou satisfait. Les marcheurs de rêves faisaient un peu plus de sens pour lui. Mais il avait quelque chose de mieux fait que les Na'avi.

Ce soir là, Manwë se glissât derrière un marcheur de rêve devant le bassin et le poussât sans vergogne. Le mâle perdit son équilibre, bougeât ses bras de façon ridicule et se penchât en avant. Mais Manwë baissât les yeux sur ses pieds nus: il était sur leur pointes, chaque orteils écartés et courbés dans l'effort de récupéré l'équilibre et la stabilité perdus. Le mâle réussit à se stabilisé et se tournât vers Manwë en le foudroyant du regards:

-C'était pourquoi, ça!?

-Mon frère et moi voulions savoir à quoi servait le cinquième doigts de ceux qui viennent du ciel. Intervint Enre en riant.

Le marcheur de rêves clignât des yeux, surpris, puis tordit les deux lignes de poils de son front:

-Pour une meilleure prise et plus de stabilité.

-Je sais. Feulât Manwë et l'homme roulât des yeux.


	2. Tales of tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passage à l'âge adulte.

Meyra se figeât quand elle se rendit compte des mouvements de sa queue, le membre cessant finalement ses mouvements. Elle tournât vivement la tête et se détendit immédiatement: son père était tourné dans l'autre sens, penché sur son dernier enfant qui parlait vivement. Dans un moment, il se tournerait vers Meyra et prendrait soin de lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée. Y compris si elle avait écouté son professeur et Si elle avait réussit à contrôler sa queue.

Meyra ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa queue bouger selon ses émotions et son équilibre comme avant. Mais maintenant elle était grande et c'était aparement une obligation.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour mordre dans son fruit quand elle remarquât que son professeur la foudroyant du regard depuis sa place de l'autre côté du feu. Elle grimaçât, plus pour elle même, avant de détourner le regard avec honte.

Une queue passât vivement dans son champ de vision et elle fut surprise en voyant un adulte rire avec ses compagnons: le groupe de trois laissant leur queues fouetter l'air librement. Leurs joie devint contagieuse et la queue de Meyra fouettât l'air une fois. Curieuse, elle se tournât vers son professeur:

-Pourquoi peuvent-ils bouger leurs queues comme ils veulent et pas moi?

\- D'abords, vas-tu dans le nids de Toruk s'ils le font? Sifflât la femelle plus âgé.

Meyra secouât la tête mais fixât la femme avec un regard attentif. La femelle soupirât:

-Ce n'est pas correcte de se comporter comme cela avec le reste du clan, Meyra. C'est comme manger avec la bouche ouverte ou saluer quelqu'un. Et puis se sont des marcheurs de rêves: ils sont impoli comme ça.

Mais Meyra remuât nerveusement: est-ce qu'on leur avait dit?

\- Je reviens!

-Que...? Meyra!

Meyra rejoignit rapidement les marcheurs de ŕêves , deux femelles et un mâles, et se faufilât entre deux pour leurs parler. Sa professeur la suivit mais ne forçat pas la jeune fille a s'éloigner par politesse.

-Hey. Sourit une femelle. Ont peut aider.

Meyra fronçât les sourcils avant de répondre:

\- Je te vois. Je suis venue pour vous prévenir que vous étiez impoli.

-Meyra!

-Quoi? C'est toi qui me la dit!

-De quoi elle parle? Intervint le mâle.

-Vos queues. Soupirât l'Omaticaya. Vous devez les contrôler pour qu'elles ne bougent pas tout le temps à la manière des enfants. Pour qu'elles ne montrent pas autant vos émotions.

Une femelle atrapât vivement sa queue avec un mouvement gênée:

-Pardon!

-On est désolé. Fit le mâle en acquiésant je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvais la controler.

-Bien sûr que l'ont peut!

-Les humains contrôlé pas leurs queues? Intervint Meyra avec envie.

Les trois marcheurs de rêves se tournèrent vers elle, leurs yeux doré grands ouverts. De son côté la Na'avi retroussât le nez avec dégouts à l'idée.

-On a pas de queues.

-Ah.

Alice se penchât nerveusement au-dessus de l'eau pour observer son reflet. Elle était fraichement lavé, ses cheveux étaient brossé et ondulaient d'une façon plus humaines que Na'avi, ses vêtements étaient propres et neufs. Elle avait mis se jolie sert-tête que John avait réussit à tresser, c'était le premier réussit, avec un beau tissus violet et des plumes rouges et quelques perles accrochées. Elle avait le collier de la petite Mila, un jolie caillou qui reposait au creux de sa gorge et brillait des sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sous les rayons du soleil. Comme tout les marcheurs de rêves venue chez les Omaticayas, Alice ne pouvait pas porté uniquement les colliers de plumes et les couteaux pour cacher sa poitrine alors elle portait une simple bandes de tissus qu'elle avait réussit à coloré bleue. Elle se souvenait en avoir eu pleins les mains. Elle portait son meilleur pantalon en cuir noire et une ceintures de plumes rouges et jaunes. En tant que Marcheurs de rêves et futur Omaticaya, elle ne possédait pas grand chose et rien d'extraordinaire. Cette tenue était le mieux qu'elle avait. Sa queue bougeât nerveusement dans son dos pendant qu'elle souriait à son reflet.

Elle était jolie. Elle était courageuse. Elle était une futur conteuse qui chanterait devant le clan entier. Elle pouvait faire juste ça.

Elle respirât profondément et tournât le dos au baquet d'eau pour trouver Manwë. Ce ne fut pas aisé, même en demandant à Enre ou aux chasseurs qui accompagnaient généralement Manwë, le jeune Na'avi restait introuvable. Alice se plantât alors dans un coin de l'arbre maison ou elle avait une vue d'ensemble et attendit qu'il vienne pour le repas du soir.

-Tu me cherche?

Elle sursautât violemment et se retournât pour trouver Manwë derrière elle. Évidement, après l'avoir cherché et attendu toute l'après-midi et toute la soiré, il la trouvait et elle ne l'entendait même pas venir. Comme d'habitude, il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils et avec une grimace qui indiquait bien qu'il aurait mille fois préféré être ailleurs que devant elle. Comme dans le nid de Toruk ou face au palulukan.

Mais Alice sourit: alors pourquoi était-il venu la trouver quand il avait apprit qu'elle voulait le voir? Il aurait put l'éviter.

-Oui, je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important et te demander une faveur.

L'homme reniflât et eu l'air de se méfier:

-Qu'elle faveur? Tu as un professeur pour se genre de chose.

-Nga yawne lu oer. Je t'aime et je voudrais que tu attende que je devienne une Omaticaya pour me choisir plutôt que de choisir une autre femme déjà disponible.

En apparence, il semblait simplement figé avec cette expression en colère sur le visage. Mais Alice l'aimait et le connaissait maintenant: ses yeux s'était élargit sous l'effet de sa surprise. Il ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir et il restât silencieux un long moment. Alice ne savait pas quoi faire non plus. Jusqu'à qu'un mouvement vif la distrait.

La queue de Manwë bougeait vivement dans son dos en faisant des courbes qu'Alice faisait quand elle était heureuse et qu'elle pensait à Manwë.

-Nga Yawne lu oer. Répétât-elle avec un léger rire. Tu m'attendras?

Manwë détournât la tête en feulant et croisât les bras, ses oreilles baissé. Mais sa queue ne cessât pas de bouger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nga Yawn lu oer veut littéralement dire "You beloved are to me" donc en français ce serait "tu chère es pour moi". J'ai trouvé l'information sur ce cite: /navi-phrases/. Il propose des phrases, du vocabulaire et une applications mais c'est en anglais. Mais il n’existe peut-être plus depuis le temps (en postant ici, je viens de voir l''état du lien, et je ne retrouve pas le site, désolé). 
> 
> L'idée que les queues des Na'avi expriment leur sentiments est de la pure logique de ma part mais rien d'officiel, quand au fait que les adultes font attention à ses mouvements pour ne pas être incorrecte en publique est une idée qui vient de moi. Vous pouvez l'utiliser mais James Cameroon n'en parle pas dans son film. Ou ailleurs, que je sache. Pour cette idée je me base sur le fait que Jake ne contrôle pas du tout sa queue quand il se réveille pour la première fois: il à l'air surpris quand il voit qu'il a fait tomber le matériel et la table avec. Aucun Na'avi, même quand ils sont tous réunit pour le repas du soir, ne frappe un autre avec sa queue dans le film.


End file.
